Affair of the Heart
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: The Rum Tum Tugger's known for being the largest flirt around, going with Queens and Toms, just because he can...but what if there's a certain Queen that makes his heart race, that he longs to have? Song-Fic, better than it sounds, T to be safe.


Sort of the third in a series of one-shots…which all have songs by the same artist, Rick Springfield…the first one is Don't talk to strangers (Tumble/Jemima), second is Motel Eyes (Misto/Cassie and slight Lonz/Cassie) and now this one!

I don't own Cats…sigh…

CCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Though the Rum Tum Tugger was considered to be the yard flirt that he'd just go with anyone…well, that was true…but he was truly driven insane by Bombalurina. The saucy, scarlet, curvy Queen…Bombalurina. Her name fitted her well. Every time Tugger saw her, he wanted her. He only wanted her, to be with him.

_Heart in my mouth, the pulse in my head, Mercury rising into the red  
The smell of your skin can light up all the fires in me  
Hungry to touch, I'm eager to please  
Out of control and I hand you the keys  
Every night I am burning to make love to you_

He watched as she sauntered across the yard, her hips swaying in time with her steps. She caught his eye and winked, before she came over to join him on the tyre. He put his paw on her thigh, his heart already racing as he caught her scent…it was a mix really between rosemary and something he couldn't quite figure out.__

But don't try to tell me you think it's all physical  
It goes much deeper than that

He holds her when they're done mating. She falls asleep in his arms. This is something he likes as well. With all of the others, he mates and either he or they leave…with Bomba, he'd stay the night, holding her curvy figure in his arms until the next light.__

You ought to know it's an affair of the heart  
It's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
Have a little blind faith, believe it's an affair of the heart

Tugger takes his brother's, Munkustrap's, disapproval when it comes to all of the Queens…and the occasional Tom that he mates with. He can hear the words that Munkustrap are saying, saying that he's being stupid and heartless and he's breaking so many hearts. Tugger looked back as Bomba crossed the yard. He didn't care about breaking the others hearts…there was just one he wanted.__

When we make love it's a passionate thing  
You shudder and shake, sink your teeth in my skin  
I almost believe you were made to be played by my hands

Tugger stretched out on the tyre, smiling at the thoughts of the night before. He and Bombalurina, together. He looked up as she crossed the yard, her face stormy. She scowled at him when she swayed past. Okay, so this morning he didn't stay until she woke up…and she was a little peeved. Tugger sighed, rolling over. He caught Coricopat's eye and winked, making the male psychic blush and look down to focus in the book he was reading.__

And you've got the power, it amazes me still  
How you play my emotions with consonant skill  
I don't have to look any further than into your eyes

Demeter hated Tugger of course, telling Bombalurina that he was just after her body, that he would hurt her just for some mating. Tugger scowled at that. He wouldn't do that to Bombalurina…no, there was a certain bond between them. He cared for her more than the rest. Tugger felt bitter and decided to go flirt with the blushing psychic. __

So don't try to tell me you think it's just physical  
It goes way deeper than that

A week had gone since he had last been with Bomba. He woke up this morning in Alonzo's den…the day before it had been Coricopat's and the day before it had been Cassandra. Alonzo and Cassandra were just there for the pleasure of the mating but Coricopat was there because he listened afterwards. He knew Tugger didn't love him but he didn't mind the occasional rendezvous and then the talking afterwards. __

You better know it's an affair of the heart  
It's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
Have a little blind faith, believe it's an affair of the heart  


"Why don't you just tell her that you feel differently about her than all of the others?" Coricopat asked him after their little rendezvous. Tugger looked at him, smirking.

"And settle down?"

"It's just a thought," Cori yawned, his fur dishevelled from their activities. Tugger leaned back, thinking about Cori's words.

"What if I do tell her?" Tugger asked before smiling. "What would you do?" Cori rolled onto his stomach, tail flicking in the air, a cheeky smile on his face.

"I'm sure I could find someone else to play with," Cori winked. Tugger snorted. Though a lot of Jellicles didn't know it, Cori was just like Tugger…but more subtle about it…probably why Tugger liked him so much.

_Hey hey_

Cori's words stayed in Tugger's thoughts for a while. He didn't know what to do, he wanted Bomba to know that he loved her more than all of the other meaningless mating…well, other than Cori's, well, that was meaningless too, he just liked the talk afterwards…but Bomba was different!__

Don't try to tell me you think it's all physical  
It goes much deeper than that

Tugger woke up and smiled when he found it was Bomba in his arms. He held her closer, burying his nose into her fur, inhaling that mysterious scent of hers. Cori's words came back once more…damn that intelligent psychic! Tugger sighed, unsure of what to do. Tell Bomba and give up his lifestyle…or be with Bomba and still get some amazing mating? Bomba yawned, her amber eyes opening to land on Tugger.

"Why are you still here?" She asked, surprised.

"I've got to tell you something,"__

You ought to know it's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
It's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
You better know it's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
You better know it's an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart  
Baby, an affair of the heart, it's an affair of the heart...

Two months later, Tugger and Bombalurina were mated. Bomba had been shocked when Tugger had told her all of these things and at first didn't trust him and it took him a month to get her trust about what he was saying. Tugger nuzzled his mate after they had had the mating ceremony. Munkustrap and Demeter were shocked. Munkustrap was shocked that his brother was actually settling down. Demeter was shocked because Bombalurina actually trusted him. Tugger kissed Bomba and sighed. She smiled at him and he smiled back…actually happy. Tugger looked around the yard and caught a pair of dark green eyes. Cori winked at him, before catching eyes with Alonzo, smiling flirtingly, before he went back to reading his book. Well, there's the new yard flirt. Tugger smirked and nuzzled Bombalurina, happily. His heart racing at her scent…and knowing that it was his.

_End._

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ahh, I just had to add in Cori…I just had too!

Song is Affair of the Heart by Rick Springfield!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
